


Little Taste of Heaven

by for-the-glory-of-dragons (forthegloryofdragons)



Series: Jlaire Week July 2nd - July 8th 2018 [4]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegloryofdragons/pseuds/for-the-glory-of-dragons
Summary: Jim and Claire think about how much things have changed.





	Little Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4: Eres Tú / Our Song
> 
> Spoilers for Trollhunters Part 3!
> 
> Enjoy!

Claire squinted against the brightness. The warm glow of the sunset reflected in the cave, and the light from the entrance shone right in her eyes. It was difficult, but she could just make out Jim’s armoured silhouette.

Sheltered in the shadows, he followed the line where the light met the darkness. She bit back a shout as he took a step too far and flinched back clutching his exposed right hand to his chest.

She bit her lip. He had been human once. She knew the warmth daylight once brought him. Though he still wielded it now, she dared say it mocked him, for it had been his to command, in a way unlike his predecessors. Now, it called to him, but this was one call he had no choice but to refuse.

She cleared her throat, making her presence known. He jumped, but otherwise made no move to leave. She approached him and reached for his hand, bringing it down to her eye level.

She thanked their lucky stars that though he was now half-troll, he had a much different reaction to sunburns compared to the other trolls. She rubbed the burn on the back of his hand, grateful that he only acquired nasty sunburns that would heal, and didn’t turn to stone.

“It hurts,” he whispered, enclosing her hand within his larger ones.

“I know,” she replied. When she had asked, out of innocent curiosity, he had likened the sensation to being struck with a sizzling hot frying pan.

“I didn’t mean that,” he said after a moment of silence, referring to his injury.

She sighed, resigned to the fact that she could do nothing more than be there for him. “I know,” she said.

“It’s not fair.” He inhaled shakily and brought an arm around her waist. His shoulders shook as he buried his nose in her hair. She turned around to wrap her arms around him, hoping he would find some comfort in her embrace.

“It isn’t.” She nuzzled into his chest. Her heart ached for him. He was so selfless. He was a hero in everyone’s eyes, but nobody saw the scars his sacrifices left on him like she did. He put up a brave front, but inside, he was far from okay. He had lost so much. He was broken, and she was the only one, aside from Blinky, who could see it.

They spent a few minutes in silence, content to be holding each other. Finally, he broke the silence.

“Why are you here?” He mumbled, face still pressed against her hair.

“I’m here for you,” she replied automatically and without any hesitation. “I thought you knew that.”

“But why?” He pulled away just enough to look at her. His eyes were red and puffy. “You could be at home with your family. You could have a normal life—“

She laughed, wiping at a tear stain on his cheek with her thumb. “My life stopped being normal the moment I met you.”

He cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch. “There must be a million things you’d rather be doing than travelling across the country on foot with a bunch of trolls.”

She shook her head with a chuckle. “Can’t think of one.”

“Claire.” 

“Jim.”

_“Claire.”_

“We’re halfway there already,” she argued. He scoffed at the lie. They weren’t even close to halfway there. Having to stop every time the sun rose made their trip to New Jersey that much longer. “Even if I wanted to go back, how would I?”

“We could find a town nearby, get you on a bus—“

“Jim." She reached up and patted his cheek. “Get it through your head. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You have so much to live for.” He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Why waste it all here?”

“I told you.”

“You’ve already lost out on so much, Claire,” he said almost pleadingly, “and now you’re throwing away even more for me?” 

“You’d do the same.” He recoiled at the truth of her words and averted his eyes. He really would do anything for her if it meant she was happy and safe. “And besides,” —she beamed at him— “I don’t feel like a loser.”

Her thoughts drifted to when he’d said the exact same words to her, all those months ago as they danced to their song on the cliff overlooking Arcadia. It seemed like forever ago.

She pulled him out into the open and allowed him to envelop her in his embrace. She lifted herself on the tips of her toes to plant a quick kiss on his lips. She hummed the melody out loud and swayed to the makeshift music.

He followed her lead, and his eyes brightened ever so slightly. It was just like that night. Instead of the city lights below them, stars twinkled above with no end in sight. 

This was perfect. It was like a little taste of heaven. As long as they had each other, they would be okay.

_“Estar aquí otro momento,”_ he sang. She smiled up at him.

_“Eres tú.”_


End file.
